From The Fire To The Flame
by Rocks-my-socks
Summary: When Snape's ex dies he gets custurdy of Annabelle, his one and only child. Now he is a full time parent he learns more about the eleven year old than he ever knew before.
1. Arriving

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters and settings in it is not mine.

A/n: This is AU. Set Harry's first year.

From The Fire To The Flame

Chapter 1

When she had been a young girl Annabelle Jane Snape had always been ecstatic when she had been told it had been time to go to her fathers. Her biological father was her very best of friend for the most part. They got on wonderfully well.

However, it was a rare occasion they did see one another, far too little for her liking.

The year after Annabelle had been born her mother and her father had begun to argue a lot. The marriage simply wasn't working so they split.

There had been a nasty custody battle for custody of her but in the end, Jane, her beloved mother had won due to her fathers questionable reputation.

But now everything that Annabelle had ever known about her mother was gone and she had to get over her.

It had always been just the two of them mainly except holidays when her father had visited or she had gone to him which had always been a cause for excitement for her.

But not this time, even though she was on her way to him the fact there was going to be no return journey had put a downer on things.

Her mother was dead.

There had been a house fire.

Jane had told Annabelle to run while she could and she did it with out thinking her mother might not be following her on but she hadn't been and she hadn't gotten out.

Anna had been such a coward the eleven year old cursed her self for not going back for her.

She was consumed by her grief and she wanted to be comforted but did she deserve it/. She didn't know. She should have gone back.

Sitting in a carriage on the Hogwarts express she was dressed in a black dress with a white shirt under it and robes on. She had never been educated in a main stream school before. This was all going to be new to her.

She was of course her daddy's little witch but she had been educated privately at the wish of her mother before today, though she didn't know why. Her Mother had been educated at Hogwarts.

Steering in to the black of the out side not she felt as the train slowed down. She was there.

Jumping up the pale faced child got what small belongings she still had left and waiting for the train to stop completely. She just wanted to be with her father now.

Running off as soon as she could Annabelle found her father quickly.

When Severus saw the state of his child he was shocked. Once so happy sand full she now looked small, timid and ill. The color she had had in her cheeks that summer when he had seen her last was gone.

Kneeling down to her he saw the sadness in her eyes.

Few other people were around as it was late at night.

Lifting her up he did what he should have been able tot do days ago and comfort her. She shook hard in his arms; she sobbed on his shoulder and held on to him for life.

"Oh puss," he whispered her child hood name in her ears. She had had a small black cat when she had been young and she called it puss, so he had told her she was his Puss. It had just stuck.

"I was so scared dad why weren't you there," she sobbed to him.

"I'm here now," he said cursing him self all the while. It was just one more regret to put with all the others.

Taking her small bag on his shoulder, Severus carried the weak child to the carriage.

When she showed no sigh of seeing the invisible horse he was glad. She hadn't seen her mother die then, that was some comfort.

Getting to Hogwarts, a felt strong enough toil walk again, she had her father that was enough.

Snow fell around them; the date was the nineteenth of December 1990. Not long till Christmas.

They had never been together before on the twenty fifth so that was going to be special for them to share.

Seeing there was a commotion ion the great hall for a meal time he lead her past.

"You don't have to face the school yet Annabelle, come on lets head for my quarters!" he told her softly, not wanting to startle her for any reason.

Nodding they walked on down to the dungeons.

Going in to her fathers familiar quarters she smiled as his scent filled the robe and the warmth consumed her.

But then she saw it. The fire was a light.

Panicking Anna looked to her father.

"Its ok," he said to her

"Can we put it out?" she asked him.

Severus nodded; a heating charm could be cast.

Putting it out he nodded to her and wrapped an arm round her.

"It's going to be ok, I've got you now, your safe Anna," he told her.

Nodding she gave him a ghost of a smile.

"You know where your room is don't you darling?" he asked and she nodded.

She loved her room here.

Then again she loved her room at the cottage with him.

She just loved him. And their relationship.

Going in to her room she smiled. He always kept it fresh for her when she was gone. The blue color skim was very her and she noticed the stuffed toys he kept on her bed.

They all had a tale behind them.

Noticing her child hood truck she grinned. She had always kept her precious things there. Reminders of what they had done together, old dance shoes, a pair that even still fitted her and all her old diaries. She had loved her mum but she felt happier knowing her diaries were here with her dad. She didn't even mind if he read them. But she wouldn't have wanted her mum too.

"Annabelle?" Severus called. "Are you hungry darling?"

"No," she said to him, "I want to go to bed, but first can I have some hot chocolate?" she asked.

"I should have known," hemuttered and went to make her some.

Changing in to her pajamas she went to the bathroom to do her teeth, glad to finally be here.

She had been with her mothers parents for a while and they been reluctant to let her leave there home, they had wanted her to stay with them, almost hadn't let her go.

She didn't think she was going to get here.

Settling in to her bed under her duvet her father sat on her bed next to her and tucked her in as she drank.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm just glad to get home at last, I am staying with you for good now aren't I dad?" she asked.

"As if I am going to let you go now I have you," he said seriously.

"Will you stay with me till I go to sleep dad," she asked and she watched as the corners of his lips twitched.

"Of course I will," he said and changed his position so that she could lay her head in his lap.

After a few minutes they were in silence, she spoke.

"Dad it was scary," she said sniffing. "I didn't think I was going to get back to you, I thought I was going to -"

"But you did and that is what is important," he said and held her tighter. "Your home Annabelle, you're safe."

He soothed her as she cried.

He had feared the same thing. But she had and that is what he kept telling himself.

He stayed with her long after she fell in to her dreams just looking at his daughter.

She was very similar to him. When she was awake she had his eyes and the poor child even had greasy hair. She was thin and at the moment very pale though that was probably because she hadn't been eating very well since the fire. Her grandmother had sent him an owl, Annabelle wasn't coping well at all.

"Night Puss," he whispered in her ear and noticed she still had her puss, she had got it out.

He didn't know why but it lifted his heart a little to see the cuddly toy she wasn't so attached too. It gave him hope.

An: I hope you liked it! Please review.

Rocks-my-socks


	2. The next day

Chapter 2

When Annabelle got up the next day she noticed her father was still there with her but he had got up from the bed. Breakfast was ready and her father was sitting on a chair by her side sipping tea.

"How are you puss?" He asked.

"Tired," she sighed as she sat back in her pillows.

"I sure," he said to her. "You've had a rough couple off weeks, we don't have to do a lot today." he told her. "Not if you don't want too."

"I can't say I mind either way, as long as I'm with you," she said shyly, not wanting any fiss.

"Don't be so soppy Annabelle, we have all the time in the world," he said to her.

"But we might not," she urged, "I thought I was going to with mum." she recalled.

"Anna, what happened with your mum it was an accident," he tried to convince her and sighed.

"But what of there's another dad I can't lose you," she panicked.

"And you won't ok," he said kissing her forehead as he had got up from his chair. "You can not let your self think like that, puss the what ifs will destroy you ok? Just come have breakfast." he told her and she nodded.

Changing in to a dress like the one she had worn the night before she had a white blouse on again.

Her mother whilst being beloved by her daughter had been very old fashioned and she had preferred her daughter in to dresses than jeans or any kind of trousers. Jane had also been a very formula women, which explained her daughter's dresses.

She had a little of her break fast with out persuasion and for that Severus was grateful, but it was no surprise as she hadn't eaten last night. He thought the real challenge he faced would be getting her to eat lunch and dinner.

He also had to cure of fear of fire some how, they had one in all the common room and he wouldn't be with her then.

He wondered what house she would be. It'd be a dream to have her in Slytherin for him but he didn't think it likely she would. She was, well he couldn't describe it but she didn't seem to have the Slytherin quality.

Her mother had been a Ravenclaw when they had been young, but he didn't think she would go in to that house either.

She didn't seem to be a lot like her mother. She seemed despite the bonds Jane had put on her a lot more free than her mother had ever been.

And bravery, she had shoe that when she had survived the fire. ,

He dreaded the thought but she, in his eyes was Gryffindor material. Not that he minded, just as long as she was ok.

When he had heard first of the fire he had felt like he had lost his world. He had thought she had got trapped in there and for just a second he had lost the will to live.

It was like everything he had ever been was wrapped up in her and with out her things weren't worth it, not any more.

They eventually decided to go for a walk up in the mountains surrounding the castle. He liked this for two reasons., one, they had done it before a lot when she had visited and two it kept her from the eyes of the students for a little longer. He didn't want t o over power her with the others yet that'd be unfair on the girl.

He didn't know how long they walked her little hand in his larger hand, he lost track of time. They spoke a lot of there time together before and then she brought up her mother. He knew she had to talk about Jane and if she couldn't talk to him where would the child go.

"How did you and mum meet?" she asked him.

"Through a school project," he admitted to her. "Your mother was rather gifted with charms, I was lucky to be partnered with her. We just spent more and more time together. Fell in love." he told her.

"Will you miss her now she's -" but she couldn't say it. Not yet. It was too soon for the grieving child.

"Of course I will puss, she was the mother of my child, and I cared about her, even if I didn't show it at times."

"I wish she was here dad," she mumbled and hugged him with one arm.

"So do Me Annabelle, so do I," he soothed her.

Just as he had predicted early on that day she didn't want food at lunch but he managed to get her to have half a sandwich.

When they got back that after noon she seemed pretty much done in to her father. She laid on the couch and read a book quietly.

She had always enjoyed reading but this seemed different to him. It was like she was with-drawing her self a lot of the time. She seemed a lot more pensive to him than they had ever been before.

The effect of the fire was taking its strain on her indeed. He worried over her.

She was exhausted and fell asleep before dinner so she got out of that one through doziness again.

Talking her through to her room Severus stayed with her just as he had the night before, only managing to tear himself from his daughter at eleven o'clock that evening.

Going to his room he pulled a small shoe book from his closet.

It was filled with the memories and the days he had spent with his Jane. When he had heard she had died he had been devastated. Even though they had fallen out off love a long time ago she still had been his first and he had never expected her to die as young as she had. She hadn't deserved too.

Sighing as he looked at them on there wedding day he shook his head they, had been so happy together once upon a time.

Everything had changed when he had turned to the dark side.

He had thought he was doing the right thing at the time he honestly had. He thought that if they took over at least then he had ensured the safety of his wife and his child.

However when she had found out Jane had not agreed.

She had taken off in the night.

When Severus had found Anna's crib empty he had been furious.

She had been his daughter and his ex had had no right to take his pride and joy from him.

The courts hadn't agreed with him on that though and then it had been every stolen moment that counted with his daughter.

He had feared she wouldn't know him when she was older but she had never once been distant with him. Until now.

END CHAPTER

hug-me: thanks!


	3. Christmas

Chapter 3

Snow had fallen on the grounds of Hogwarts long before the twenty fifth of December, but at last it had arrived.

It was Christmas day and even Anna got excited, she could see the presents under the tree and she wanted her share just as every eleven year old girl her age did.

She wasn't alone as Severus god son and her old friend was there too as well as his parents.

As the three elders came out to the living room they saw the two waiting children and smirked knowingly. They had been a lot like them when they had been young.

"Draco you know the rules, breakfast first, we go through this every year," said Narcissa to her son sternly.

"But mother," he pleaded, "just one."

"No," she said firmly and as he got _the look _from his father telling him not to push it, he went to the table and sat down where his god father had an egg and tea waiting, twice. One for his own child, not that he knew how much she would eat.

Lucius had never been a morning person and Annabelle found it rather funny how he looked first thing, his head was like hers a bed head, his head messy and his eyes half shut.

Narcissa was a different case, as beautiful and as elegant as ever not a hair was out of place.

She adored the both of them, they had been named her god parents when she had been a girl and she had always got on with them well.

As soon as she had finished she wormed her way in to Severus' lap unashamed of the affection she had for him even in front of the young boy. He had grown up seeing the two of them like this; his god father often he thought babied the girl.

Once he was done with his egg the two went off together with the three adults to open there presents.

Draco got a lot more than Anna did, as a lot off hers had gone up in smoke. What she did get she liked though. Her god mother, despite her god fathers will, had got her a book of fairy tales, and a lock with the three of them engraved.

_Our fairy god princess_

Lucius rolled his eyes. Yes he loved the girl but Narcissa and Severus would spoil her.

Then again maybe what she had been through just under two weeks ago he guessed merited thee treatment she was getting. She wasn't going to be able to stand alone strong again for awhile ass she normally did.

Her father got her books and robes, but then she noticed something else.

"Dad," she asked him.

"I thought you needed something extra special this year and you are soon to be a student," he said as he gave her a card board box which was open.

In side when she looked there was the most adorable black kitten she had ever seen.

It was so small, so sweet.

"Oh, oh dad," said Annabel and hugged him tightly. She remembered when she had been young she had always wanted her toy puss to co me to life and now he had.

All her other gifts forgotten she held to the kitten gently.

Seeing the pure joy on his daughters face was enough to make her fathers day.

She had been so down and yet this small kitten, a child hood character, something she had always been familiar with had sparked some thing deep inside of her he was sure. She wouldn't be so upset forever; in fact he was sure they had come to a turning point.

That after noon was a lot of fun for all. They chatted, teased, gave thanks silently for the gift of one another and ate as a family. It felt good to know that they were part of such a strong would always have one another.

However the Malfoys had to go home that night and Draco returned to the common room.

"I'll see you there in a few days," he said to her, but she wasn't so sure what house she wanted to go in to when the time came.

This side of Christmas it seemed a lot closer.

That evening the two Snape's were in the living room holding each other.

"Dad I did get you something I promise but I lost it in the fire I'm sorry," she said to him sleepily.

Covering her with a blanket Severus shook his head. "I have you home where you belong Annabelle, I didn't need or want anything else."

When he took her in to bed and tucked her in that night he slid leather bound book in to her chest. That had been her real present.

It was a scrap book filled with pictured of her he had got doubles of. The originals were gone now. She should have them he had decided. She needed the ones of her self and Jane much more than she did.

The small kitten lay at the end of Annabelle's bed, pride of place in her basket.

Anna was going to take such good care of her.

The rest of the holiday passed peacefully enough. They were left alone a lot of the time except the odd Slytherin who needed to talk to there head of house or when Draco visited them.

The three of them had a very good new year, Draco stayed the night in their quarters and they had fun just as they had at Christmas playing games like exploding snap and wizard's chess, as well as a game of gobble stones.

When the New Year came, Anna knew she had to look to the future.

New Year. New day. New school. New life.

hug-me: I looked harder to check this chapter I hope it is better, thanks for reviewing.

lia23: LOL Thank you!

REVIEW

Rocks-my-socks 


	4. The sorting

Chapter 4

When she had been young she had always dreading going back to school and Annabelle found that even though she was getting older, nothing had changed.

She preferred to be at home with her mother to now her father because it just felt safer to her. Not that he was even going further away. All that was changing was her going to a dorm room in stead of sleeping in her father's chamber.

"Nervous my little one," Severus had asked as he tucked her in to bed that night.

"A little," she lied. She was in fact very nervous.

"You've nothing to fear, I'll never be that far away from you," he said to her, kissing her fore head.

"I know dad," she said. "Best get some sleep." she said.

"Indeed," he nodded and left her to her peace.

She didn't get any peace though for the thought she had let him down early on that day when she had got sorted.

_Flashback_

_She had never been in such a great room, or place, thought Annabelle as she stood in the middle of her new head masters office, her father by her side. Severus studied her face smiling as she looked around in her wonder. Dumbledore office was very impressive first time round. _

_The phoenix that sorted on his perch seemed to be one of the things that Annabelle was most fascinated by. _

_Even though her dear mother had been a witch she had always compared to the way her father lived had a very muggle life, she was beginning to see that now._

_That had been how Jane had been happy though and Annabelle at the time had known know better except the way she was treated when she saw her father at the holidays._

_Dumbledore at that moment had come down the stairs that lead to his private chambers_

_Annabelle was fascinated by the majestic lord among wizards. _

"_This is take to be your child Severus, hello Annabelle," he said to the two as her father gave him a nod._

"_It's good to met you sir," he said to him politely._

"_And you, I trust your father has told you why you are here child," he asked her his eyes twinkling as always._

"_Yes sir," she said to him. Looking to Severus it was clear to him how nervous the child was. Dumbledore was a huge present for the child. She had heard of his greatness._

"_Your sorting," he smiled, "Shall we get going?" he asked her. _

_Nodding she walked up to him._

_Dumbledore, to her amazement, for her mother had seldom showed her magic, drew a chair in the ear and then she watched as it dropped to the floor and was real. Sitting down on the chair, she gave her father a small smile. _

_When she looked back to thee head master he had the sorting hat in his hands. Her father had told her the way that she was going to be sorting and it didn't sound so bad. But she was, well not scared , she didn't know how she felt, uncomfortable seemed to be as good as she was get in describing._

_Smiling Dumbledore placed the hat on her head. _

_The sorting was weird... She didn't like the feeling that the hat could see inside her head, it made her on edge._

_She heard along debate go on. She heard the hat tell her that she had quality's from both her mother and her father which pleased her, so when they conclusion that it had reached came out she didn't understand it_

"_GRYFFINDOR!" _

_End flashback_

Late that night Severus went back just to check she was ok before going to bed himself. Tonight was the last night he was going to have her all to him self for a while.

She was going to her dorm tomorrow.

He wasn't sure how he felt about her not getting in to his house. He had wanted her to be there so he could mentor her progress himself and the fact she was in the same house as Potter of all people house made him feel on edge, just as the sorting had his daughter.

Kissing her brow one last time he went to his room.

No matter house she was in, the girl was still his child. Nothing would ever change that.

"I love you child," he muttered as he left the room.

"Love you too dad," he heard in reply.

-----------------------------

"Very nice Miss Snape," a voice was heard in Annabelle's ear.

"Thanks dad."

"You do look smart in your uniform," he said as he straightened the gold and red tie that hang round her neck. "Your mother would be so proud," he told her solemnly.

"Thank you," she said and embraced him.

"Let's get going then," he said to her.

They were heading off to the staff room were she was going to met her head of house, Professor Minerva McGonagall.

Heading down there Severus squeezed her shoulder.

"You'll be fine," he said soothing.

"I know," she nodded. He was always going to be close by after all.

He went in to the room and when he emerged no longer was he alone.

There was her new head of house.

She looked a strict woman, with her hair tied tightly back and sharp features.

"Miss Snape, it is a pleasure to met you."

"You to professor," she smiled.

"Right if we get going to the dorms then, say good bye to your father, your see him at the feast later tonight."

"Bye dad," said Annabelle to him.

"I'll see you later on child," he said and went in to the staff room.

"Right," said the professor straining her robes. "Let's get going to the common room, child. While you are here," she said as they begun walking side by side, "your house will be like your family. Any triumphs you shall earn points, and you any rule breaking, you shall lose points, but I expect your father has told you all of this." she said.

"Yes miss," she said.

"Did you have a good Christmas?" asked the professor trying to make conversation.

"Yes, thank you professor, did you?"

"Yes very pleasant, miss Snape." she said stiffly as they came to the painting of the fat lady.

Muttering the pass word the head of house took the new student in to her dorm.

As she passed thought the common room she saw several red headed boys with a brown aired one.

Giving them a polite nod, she passed on by.

As they got to the dorm the teacher nodded to her.

"I'll let you settle down, the rest of the girls get back to night and then classes begin in the morning," she said to the girl.

"Thank you professor," s he said as she sat on her new bed.

"Have a good afternoon child," said the women and left the room.

Wow, she thought to her self. So this was a dorm room. She couldn't wait for the other girls to arrive. It was going to be a bit like having sisters she hoped. She hated being an only child at times but then again at others it was quite a good thing.

--------------------------

"Is she ok?"

"She is settling in fine Severus." Minerva told him. "You shouldn't worry so much."

"I'm her father," he said. "It's my job to worry."

Review responses 

hug-me: Me too, thanks for reviewing

lia23: thanks for all your comments and feed back!

Review!

Rocks-my-socks 


	5. To the dorm

Chapter 5

When they saw the new girl in the dorm the others were very curious.

"Oh hi," they heard her say as she looked up at them.

Hermione, Lavender and Parvati had always got along even if Hermione did think the other two were a bit air headed at times.

"Hello," said Hermione, ass shed looked at her.

The new girl in the room reminded her of some one she knew but she couldn't put her finger on it. Still it didn't matter. They had to make her feel welcome.

"So what's your name?" Lavender asked her.

"Annabelle," the new girl said quietly.

She felt nervous. She wanted to fit in here. She remembered when she was at private school she had had friends but they had never been close with them.

Rarely had her mother who had seemed so much of the time to want her daughter to her self and rarely let the girl socialize with the other girls her age.

"That's a nice name," said the third girl. "I'm Parvati, this is Lavender and the other girl is Hermione."

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you, all of you," she said to them.

They all smiled. She seemed a nice enough girl.

"What about the fifth bed?" she asked.

"That Elise's bed, she is not so nice," said Lavender quietly looking at the door as if she was expecting the girl to walk in to the dorm at that moment. "I don't know where she's got to."

"Let's go down to dinner!" said Parvati

"Ok," said Anna, her father would be at dinner and she had found it weird not seeing him after they had spent the last few weeks so close together.

She had even kind of missed him.

When they got there she looked straight to the head table where she saw him. He was in a co invasion with another teacher but she did catch his eye and gave him a smile. A nod told her she had been acknowledged.

He didn't approve off the company she had chosen for her self, he thought, but at least the girl seemed to betaking friends. Even if it was with the Granger girl.

Just the n he saw Potter and Weasley sit by his child and he was less than comfortable with her taking to them but he couldn't molly coddle the girl here. She had to grow in to her own group of friends he reminded him self.

When his god son saw that his god sister had been a Gryffindor he was less than approving sneering at her as if she was a mud blood, just then however he watched as Parkinson who had been friendly with his daughter also since they had been young saw her.

"Anna" she squealed and Anna got up to greet her.

"Come over to us," she said and with a wave goods bye Annabelle showed where her loyalties lie. He was proud of her.

"You ok brother mine," she said to Draco as they had practically been siblings since there toddler days and she had been at her fathers.

"Fine little sister." he smiled to her. Maybe she hadn't changed, even if she had joined the Gryffindors.

When she was done she made her way back up to the common room.

The Gryffindor girls though slightly confused why she had sat with the Slytherins smiled as she joined them.

"Are you ok Annabelle?" Lavender asked her as she watched Anna sit.

Annabelle liked her new common room, the colors made it feel really warm.

As she thought how warm it was she saw what warmed it. The fire…

Her mother….

"Anna?" she heard Parvati, "are you ok, you look pale," she commented to the girl.

"Just feeling a little faint," she said. "I might go lay down," she said to the others.

They nodded and she went to the dorm.

She had been excited but now she didn't want to be here.

"Dad," she whispered to the air. She wanted Severus to hold her and tell her it was all going to be ok but it wasn't was it?

Jane was never going to come back.

When the others returned that night they found the light on and Anna even though they took her to be asleep had silent tears trickling down her cheeks.

That first night was eventful.

It was three in the morning when through out the girls section of the tower a scream was heard.

"Annabelle," said Hermione, but it was unless, the girl was trapped in a night mere.

"_Mum, get out," she heard her mumbled. "Mum come on," she said as she relived the night the fire had come._

"_Darling run!" she had remembered Jane calling to her. _

_Trying to grab her mums hand they were parted by a flame._

_And then everything went black._

Suddenly Annabelle stopped moving and went rigid. When she hadn't moved for five minutes the other girls went back to bed. What help could they give her?

When they awoke the next day they saw her bed was made and she had left the dorm early that day.

It had been anything but the restful night she had wanted before she begun her classes.

Skipping breakfast she headed down to the dungeons where her father would teach her later that day.

When he had seen his child had not attended the first meal of the Severus had almost instantly after having a bit of toast heading for his classroom.

There she sat her head in her hand and tears in her eyes.

"I dreamt about her dad, I tried to help her, I swear I did," she begged her father.

"Oh puss," he said embracing her for a moment.

"I just wanted to see you before class," she said to him honestly.

"Well I am glad because you know I love to see the face of my daughter too," he said to her. "Now come on child, at least have a cup of tea with your father." he said and poured her one.

He watched as she drunk it. At least some hot fluid would fuel her till she had her break.

"What's your first class daughter?" He asked her.

"Defense against the dark arts," she said to him and he felt panicked. Ever since the new professor had come to Hogwarts he had un unnerved him, he did not in the least like Quirrell and the thought of his child being in the same room of him was not one that pleased him.

"Dad are you ok?" she asked as she saw something was wrong or at least she thought she had.

"Fine, I'll see you after lunch puss, go on you best get to class if you want to be on time," he said to her.

Annabelle was pleased when she located a group of first year Gryffindors, one she had not talked to yet true but at least she could follow them to the next class, as her father had commented she did want to be on time. The class wasn't as good as they had been when she had been at her old school. How could this guy defend them if he was afraid of his own shadow?

Review responses

HalfDemonLuvr: thanks for reviewing!

hug-me: thanks for reviewing!

Thanks to all who read and reviewied when I had the hic cup on this chappie and posted 1 again (sorry about that!) . Responses will be posted on end of chappie 6.

Review!

Rocks-my-socks


	6. First day

Chapter 6

When she got to her fathers class Anna was in higher spirits than she ha been that morning. When lunch had come round she had been so hungry that she had ate her first proper meal since she had come to Hogwarts and there was a shadow of the Anna that Severus had always known.

When he got there he was satisfied with the come any the child was in as she had chosen to stay with her elder and over protective god brother.

Though she had had to endure many taunts they were all in good heart, the Slytherins were all young and while trying to b e 'hard' were still kids at heart.

Just then they watched as there head of house and father walked down to them the rest of the children in his wake.

They hadn't yet learned her bloodline as her last name had not come up in there last class and she hadn't told any one who did not already know.

Going in side the class room all the students who had already been here a term went to there seats and Anna looked around. She didn't any idea where her place was.

While he was not pleased about it the only spare seat that Severus could see was at the back of the class with the golden trio.

Directing h is child there; Severus moved to the front of the room and begun his lecture.

Anna was shocked at the difference between her father, the dad she knew and the potions master. When he was teaching he was a lot firmer on the class than he was on his own child.

When he was done with lecture he wrote the instructions on the board.

"Get on with it," he told them. "Anna I'll set you something different." he said going to her.

"Was that over your head a lot," he asked and was answered by a nod from his child. "No matter we can catch up," he said and set her a simpler potion. While he knew she had done potions before, due to all the stress she had been under had caused her studies to be neglected not that he would have had it any other way. She had needed time to heal. She still did.

"If you need help just ask me ok," he said.

Hermione which had been listening in was shocked by there reply she gave him.

"Yes dad," Anna said.

So that was where Hermione had thought she was familiar the first time they had met.

Seeing the girl work on happily in the presence of her father she was shocked. Surely if she had Snape for a father she would hate it but then again maybe he was different as a father than a teacher.

The two boys looked at her as if to say what the hell, but what could she do. If she spoke she would get in trouble and she didn't want that.

Finally the class came to an end.

"Come on Anna," said Draco and ushered her rout the hall.

Giving her house mates a smile she followed out her friends.

"Do you think Snape honestly has a daughter?" Asked Ron.

"Yes," said Hermione. "I do."

Anna spent the afternoon by the lake. They had no class that evening and she didn't have to rush any where.

Though she was a little cold while she was out there she enjoyed it. She hadn't had a lot of quiet time just to be restful of late.

She was grateful for the beginning of her classes. Things were finally getting back to normal for her, or as normal as they could be now.

She liked it out by the lake a lot. It just seemed soothing.

Suddenly there was a bark. Turning to see where it came from Annabelle saw the game keeper. His name was Hagrid. Draco had told her about him and didn't seem to like him a lot but Annabelle thought he looked like a kind man.

"Ello," he said to the student. He knew a lot of them but he hadn't seen this girl before, then again he thought he had heard of her. The staff had all been told in one of the meetings what had happened to Severus' ex lover and that he had had tot take in his child.

"Hello sir," she said to him

"Yer 'right?" he asked her.

"Yes sir," she said to him.

"Aint yer cold out here lass, why don't yer come n hav' a cuppa tea at mine if yer at a loss end for the after noon." He suggested.

Smiling sat the suggestion she nodded. It seemed her first impressions of him were correct.

She had a very good time in Hagrid's hut. He seemed to be a very happy man and funny too. She enjoyed his company immensely.

He got the impression of her mother quickly. He had been friends and had helped Jane whilst she had been a student and the similarities between the mother and her daughter were only too easy to spot. And her father. She had a lot of traits from Severus as well.

Leaving she knew she had to write to her god parents. They had told her to before they had left at Christmas and she had to the common room she saws her defense teacher.

"Oh sir," She said to her defense teacher, "Did we get any home work?" she asked. She would have thought they would, she had always got it at her old school but she honestly didn't remember

"No S-s-snape," he said to her nervous as always.

Just then as they stood in the corridor some one else entered.

It was her father and when he saw his daughter so alone with Quirrell he didn't look favorable on the situation. He did not trust the man with any thing least of all the thing he cared for most in the world.

"Annabelle," he greeted his daughter.

"Dad!" she smiled.

"Why don't we go ands look over your notes from class, I can help you out," he suggested, getting her away from the other man with out knowing that was his true motive.

"Ok," she smiled glad for the time she would get with her father alone.

They went back to the quarters he thought as 'there's', no longer his. They shared it.

After she had had some time with him she headed back to his dorm were she met up with the other girls from her year and her house.

"Hey!" She said as she got back in.

"You alright?" Said lavender as she lay reading through a magazine.

"Fine, you" she said.

"Yup,"

That night she ate with her ho use. She had to get used to them. She knew the next day shed was going to get some taunts from the Slytherins but she'd get over it.

"So your really Snape's daughter" asked Ron.

"Yup," she said as she ate some bread and butter.

Sighing from where he sat Severus saw her talking to the Gryffindors again.

The child had a mind off his own he reminded himself and she had to live in a tower with them but god did he wish could live in the dictionary sometimes.

Review responses will go by private messages from now on, or in my profile.

Review!

Rocks-my-socks


	7. Not a clue

Chapter 7

Slowly three weeks already passed for Anna, the snow begun to lift from Hogwarts and the sun was in her view more and more commonly.

Severus became ever grateful for the sun; it seemed to give the girl a boost. At times when she had been down she had often had to take pepper up potion to keep her afloat sometimes.

Mostly though she seemed to be happier and happier.

Ever did she bloom under the wing of her father who had caught her up with her work quickly. He knew the child in her heart was still and would ever grieve for Jane but at the same time Annabelle had to go on and she knew that.

She had also made better friends with the Gryffindors and she spent less and less time with her god brother as she had friends of her own now.

She had found an especially good friend in the girl named Hermione granger.

Because of all the work she had had to do to catch up Anna and her had bonded well in the library and her and Hermione were best 'girl' friends as appose to Harry and Ron who were also getting more used to the presences of the potions masters daughter.

But sometimes she didn't know why but Annabelle got the feeling they were hiding something from her. She didn't know what it was but it was the way when she went in to the room and they fell silent sometimes like they didn't want her to know what had been going on but, maybe she was just being a fool.

But she had caught some of the conversations, sometimes but the day of the twenty eight of January was a definite turning point.

She had heard a bit of what they were saying again. The philosopher's stone, what ever that was. So she went to her easiest resource. Her father.

"Puss I do not know where you heard about the stone but I can not stress enough how important it is that you keep the fact you even know there is something called that exists."

"But why dad, what's the big secret?" She asked him.

"Don't push me girl," he said to her.

Sighing she knew her father wouldn't take any more.

"Fine," she said to him. She'd just go to the library.

"Don't speak too me that way Annabelle," he said to her.

Sighing, she nodded. "Sorry dad."

Going off to do her own research was easier than she thought.

Though it took her four hours hard study in the library. She got the answer she had foriganally4 been looking for.

The Philosophers stone was the elixir of life. If you had one, you would never die.

That of course bought the question to her mind, what did Harry, Ron and Hermione want it and why was her father being so caged up over the entire thing.

Confusion took her but she decided to stay in on case if nothing else it was a good distraction from thinking about Jane.

Her nights had been getting harder, if she wasn't dreaming about the night of the fire she has dreams that her mother was alive just to wake to fin d she wasn't.

In attempt to find a little peace she headed down to the lake once again where she found her lone god brother.

"you don't know any thing about the philosopher's stone do you?" she asked.

"What the hell," said Draco.

"I'll take that as a no," she said to him dryly reminding him of his dear old godfather strongly. "How are you?" she asked.

He just shrugged "Alright I guess." he said. "You?"

"A bit tired," she admitted to him. "But good otherwise," she said giving him a smile.

"I'm glad," he admitted to her equally. "You had been so down over Christmas," he said.

Smiling, she nodded, "Thank you."

"Good to see you feeling so together again," he said. "Do you want to go and get a snack from the kitchens?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she nodded. It was good having so much time with him; she hadn't had the chanced to see him so much before ever.

"come on then." he said putting arm round her and leading her on to the kitchen.

The ret s of that day after the snack was spent in the library researching however it proved to no avail. She was missing pieces of the puzzle and with out these bits of information she had no idea what the st9onne was.

So until she did it was back to the library.

Until she did find out was it was all she could do was wait.

However in the passing weeks she looked for clues all over her father.

Quirrell and her fathers strange behavior around him was a cause for her to ponder as well. The defense professor seemed to get thinner and paler all the time. The other three what ever mission they were on they had to go to the third floor forbidden corridor a lot. This was all fishy. Almost too much so for there friends liking.

As well as all of this Hermione was already badgering her and the two boys in to revising.

"Between you and her father the girls going to have no life at all, "Ron had told her at the time in which he had got a grateful smile from Annabelle.

With out what seemed tows days passed they had reached the Easter holidays not that it felt like home work with all the home work the teachers had put on them.

The four some decided to hit the library for some help where they found a friend who they wouldn't expect to see in there.

"Hey Hagrid!" the half giant heard Annabelle say to him. "What you up too."

"Jus lookin." he told them. "And what're you lot up ter? Year not still looking for Information on Nicholas Flamel?"

The three of them looked guilty at Annabelle.

"No," said Ron quickly. Too quickly.

"Good," he said and went off but the foursome couldn't help but wondered what he had been clearly hiding behind his back.

"I'm going to go and see what section he had been in," said Ron and went off but soon returned to the group.

"Dragons," he said. "Hagrid has been looking up dragons."

"What would here want to know about them for?" asked Hermione.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know but he told me the very first time I met him he wanted a dragon." He told the group.

"The question is: what's he up to now?" said Hermione.

Anna shook he r head. "Not a clue."


	8. The Dragon egg

Chapter 8

As they holidays went on Anna felt more and more like an out cast of her group of friends she had made. She had thought that the four of them, herself, Hermione, Harry and Ron were a team but evidently since that day in the in the library.

But it had provided useful for one thing. She had another clue.

The name Flamel.

She had non idea why but she felt it had some thing to do with the elixir of life, the stone where ever it had been hidden.

Sighing in her father's chambers for it was still the holidays and she had plenty of time to do what she wanted with looked at him

"Child what ever is on your mind for I know something is driving you crazy in here, go out side girl and get fresh air." he told her agitated. "Clear your head girl."

He had been trying tot pin Quirrell for weeks now and it had come to no avail for him and as much as he loved his darling child she was being rather restless today.

Well actual he thought to himself not just of late. She had been in a strange mood for a while now. 3ever since she had asked about the stone.

Nodding she went over and gave him a kiss.

"Ok dad, I'll see you a bit later on ok?" she asked him.

"Very well puss," he said to her.

When she was walking out side she saw the trio. They waved a called her over when they saw her.

This was the bit that she really got confused by.

When they weren't talking about the secret, what ever it wa,s the four of them were now such great friends. So why weren't they letting her in.

"Hey guys," she said to them. "Where are you off to?"

"Hagrid's, want to come with us!" offered Hermione.

"Yeah," she nodded. She hadn't yet seen the giant that week and she was beginning to otherwise visit him a lot and make friends with him.

Arriving at the hut they knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Hagrid asked them.

"It's us four," Ron called back to him.

When they got inside the hut they all found it hot. Anna hadn't in fact been in a building this hot since the day she had lost here mother.

Ron saw her pale and by now all three knew she had lost her mother and in what circumstances.

"do you want to go back?" he asked her quietly.

"No," she shook her head. S he knew she wasn't going to be able to duck out every time things got uncomfortable for her she had to go forward not back..

Harry almost wished that this time Hermione hadn't invited Annabelle along with them., s he worshipped her father but he knew he was trying to get to the stone and that had to be his main thought. He had to figure out the last part to the jigsaw now.

"Hagrid we know that the philosophers stone is what fluffy is guarding, but what else is?"

!"I cant tell yer that Harry and yer no I can't." he said to the boy "number one I don't know my self and number two yer no too much already. The stone is here for a good reason. It was almost stolen out off gots.s - I su-pose yer worked that out Anna all. Beats me how yer even no about fluffy."

How ever all it took from Hermione was a bit of flattery to get him to open his mouth.

"The teachers are helping out." he told them. "There's fluffy from me. The there is professor Sprout, professor, Flitwick, McGonagall, Quirrell and Dumbledore, and the last one Snape." he said giving Annabelle a smile.

"Snape," said Harry a bit disbelieving.

"Yer ain't still going on about him are you? Listening, Snape is one off the people trying to defend the stone. He ain't trying to steal it."

"My father wouldn't do something like that," said Annabelle though she still wasn't sure why Harry had said what he had.

"Of course he wouldn't yer three would do well ter listen ter Anna she knows him best of yer all."

"I know," said Harry slightly bitterly. "Hagrid," said Harry. "Can we open a window?" he asked because of the heat.

"Sorry Harry cant," said the half giant.

"Hagrid what is that," said Ron referring to what was boiling in a cauldron in the middle of Hagrid's hut. .

"Ah," said Hagrid quite nervous about telling them obviously.

"Where did you get it Hagrid?" asked Ron recognizing it. "It must have cost you a fortune." he added.

"I won it," s aid Hagrid. "Las night, I was down in the village, havin a few drinks an' got in to gamma of cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad to get rid of it actually."

"But what re you going to do with it when it's hatched?" asked Hermione motioning towards the dragon egg.

"Well I've been doing some reading." he said to the four some.

'So that's why he was in the library," thought Annabelle.

"Got dis outta the library - dragon breeding for oppleasure and profit - it's a bit outta date o' course but its all in here. Keep the egg in the fire cause there mothers breathe on em see, an when it hatches, feed it in a bucket of brandy mixed with chicken blood every half an hour. And see here - how ter recognize different eggs, this is a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare them." he said to the group of kids in the hut.

He looked pleased, unlike Hermione.

"Hagrid you live in a wooden house," she pointed out.

Anna agreed. This was a very good point.

-----

Hagrid had a dragon. A illegal dragon.

And her others friend thought her father was a crook.

Just brilliant, thought Anna.

With all this going on she did the only thing she could think of. Go back to her Slytherin roots, and think about her next move.

She had to find out what fluffy was that was for sure and she had to find it what part it had to play in all of this.

"Are you ok Annabelle?" Pansy awaked.

"Fine," she uttered.

Later that day she re joined the trio. She had her head straight

"Hermione," Ron said as he tried to persuade her to miss class. "How many times are we going to get to see a dragon egg hatch?" he asked her.

"But we've got class." she protested.

"I'll go to Hagrid's," said Annabelle.

"Shut up.," Harry told them as Draco walked passed.

Annabelle didn't see what they had against one another but the seed had been planted long before she had come tot her fathers care.

In the end it was decided that they would go after Herbology so off they went once class was over.


	9. Anger

Chapter 9

Seeing the dragon hatch was surreal for all of the kids and they both hoped and wished they never would again see a dragon hatch or indeed any dragon at all.

The dragon had spiny wings and a skinny body with orange eyes among other featured. It wasn't pretty.

Despite that the four Gryffindors who saw this Hagrid was at first site off the dragon smitten

"Hagrid?" asked Hermione "how fast is the dragon going to grow."

They saw him got to answer but then paled as he went to the window.

"Someone saw." he said to the group.

Harry bolted to the window and saw who it was.

'Malfoy.'

----------------

"Please Draco," said Annabelle at dinner that night. "Don't tell," she begged. "For me."

It had been decided that if any one could stop him talking it was his little god sister. She had been one of the things he loved for so long now that if he didn't listen to her he wouldn't any one.

"Annabelle, how can you asks that of me, he's got Anna illegal dragon,"

"I know, I know but we're going to get rid of it I just need a couple of weeks then if its still there you can spill all to my father," she said and he nodded.

"Going back to the trio she told them what had gone on.

"Thanks for that Anna," Harry said. "You've brought us time and we wouldn't have been able to do it with out you." he said.

--------------

A week later and hope came to them again this time in the form of Ron's elder brother Charlie.

He was a dragon handler in Romania. He was going to get his friends to pick it up which they were all grateful for.

Ron had already been bitten by 'Norbert' and they all just wanted to see the back of him now.

Saturday was the day they were set to get shot off him.

Soon Draco was going to off there backs too.

However when the day came Ron's hand had got worse and now was twice as n big as it rightfully should be.

And Malfoy and Ron had been fighting that week; Draco had taken one of Ron's books, the one with the information on how they were getting rid of the dragon in.

"Don't worry he'll stick to his word," Annabelle hoped.

"It's too late to change the plans now" Hermione agreed. "What ever we are going to have to risk it now.

So that was what they did. When Saturday came the three well enough for the mission, went to Hagrid's to pick up the dragon.

After what seemed a hard farewell for Hagrid, they went up tot the Astronomy tower of course all the way under Harry's father's cloak, and met Charlie's friends.

Finally they got to the top of the tower and delivered it.

"Yes," said Hermione, "I am so happy I could sing."

"Don't" said Harry and Annabelle at the same time and laughed.

Just as they got back to the bottom of the stairs they had climbed up they heard something.

"Well, well, well aren't we in trouble."

Filch, damn cursed Annabelle in her head.

They had forgotten the clock.

Things couldn't be any worse.

When they got to McGonagall she was fuming. They had never seen her so angry. They were scared all three of them.

"I would never have believed it of any of you," she begun. "Mr Filch says you were up the astronomy tower. It is one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourself."

No one had an excuse good enough that wasn't a lie so no one said anything.

I am degusted, three students all from my house walking around so late at night. I have never heard of such a thing. You, Miss Granger I though had more sense. You Mr. Potter I had thought Gryffindor meant more than this too you and Miss Snape I cant begin to imagine what your father will have to say on the matter."

"No miss please don't my father, he'll be furious." She begged with tears ever nearing her eyes.

"Miss I am furious and how can I not tell him, he would only hear it from someone else. All of you will receive detention and fifty points will be deducted from Gryffindor. Each."

"No professor, please," begged Harry.

"Mr Potter I would think you have been in enough trouble tonight than to answer back to me. Now get to bed all three of you. Never have I been so disappointed I been Gryffindor students.-" she said and then there was a new voice in the room.

"Nor I my daughter." a stern voice said.

This wasn't her father, this was the heard cold potions master and Annabelle could hear in his voice just how angry with her Severus' was.

"Professor McGonagall may I talk my daughter, I do believe need a chat," he said to her.

"Of course Severus go on, Miss Snape, you two," she addressed the others. "Get to bed."  
"Come along Annabelle," she heard a voice tell her and she looked to her friends who gave her sorry smiles as she followed her father dejected.

"I am quite frankly appalled Annabelle," he said as they got to there quarters. What came over you girl, this isn't you sneaking out." he told her and got no reply. She seemed very ashamed. "Potter made you didn't he."

"NO! Harry didn't dad, this is much as my fault" he insisted.

"so what went on tonight." he said. "Tell me Annabelle its written all over your face. You were there for a reason."

"I cant tell you dad." she said holding her ground. She wasn't going to get Hagrid in trouble. He was her friend and she had a loyalty to him to hold true too.

"Anna," he said to get. But it became clear she wasn't going to tell him and he got fed up orf waiting.

"You are not to speak to Granger, Potter or Weasley again girl do you hear me?" He said.

"No dad please-"

"Are you not in enough trouble?" he asked. "Get to your room Annabelle."

Tears filled her eyes as she run to her room and slammed the door shut in frustration.

She was no way not going to talk to her friends again. He couldn't stop her.

She had never seen him like that before and it had shocked her, so that made too of them, she thought, he hadn't believed her behavior that night.

They had been so close. She wished she hadn't come to him full time now, none of this would have happened and mare importantly she still would have had a mum. Her dad wouldn't be angry with her like he was either.

Morning came with out a wink of sleep for the youngest Snape.

She felt so upset by what had gone on last night.

"Are we going up to breakfast?" she asked as she came out. She was in one of her dresses and her long socks again. She had two tight plaits in her hair.

"No, we are going to stay in today. You're grounded for the day till I can think of a more suitable punishment!"

"I already have detention."

"From your head off house, not from me." he said ass he put egg and tea on the table.

"Eat." he said.

Later that day she had more embarrassment as she saw aunt and uncle Malfoy.

He came and saw her father regularly on Sundays and they were shocked by her behavior.

Lucius and Narcissa were also disappointed in her.

"I'm sorry!" she said one last time and went to her room

"Are you ok?" asked Narcissa.

"I never thought she would ever do that," he said.

"She made a mistake, she has had a really hard few months Severus you know that better than any one. "Give her a little slack, the child needs it." Narcissa insisted.


	10. In to the forest

Chapter 10

Monday morning came and things still were no better. Her father had not calmed down and was sticking to hiss word.

He did not seem to accept she was sorry or the fact she needed to be forgiven by him before she could herself.

Putting in her robes she still hadn't gone back to the dorm or more to the point had not been aloud too.

They had breakfast in there room together and then went off to potions.

When they got there he moved her from her seat with her friends and she sat with Draco.

"You got caught then!" He asked her.

"I almost wished you'd grassed me up sooner" she said feeling shattered. She felt like she had had no sleep at all.

He felt sorry for her; she had only been trying to help a friend.

"Come on Annabelle," he said to her. "Sit with us today at lunch it'd give you time away from Uncle Severus," he told her and she nodded.

Leaving with the Slytherins she gave the Gryffindors a sad smile that told them she was sorry that she hadn't seen them in so long but she had been in trouble.

Snape had been so nasty to them all that morning. They knew what had been happening.

Lunch was quiet for Draco. He watched his sister eat silently. He had never seen her and her father row before.

"Come on darling," he said to her. "Cheer up."

She looked up at the staff table and was only met by a cool hard stare.

"I can't," she said and left the hall to go to the lake, she felt sick.

Latter that day after she had ha defense she went back to thee quarters.

"I've got the date of my detention," she told her father.

"Good," he to her.

"Can I be forgiven dad you being distant with me is killing me, daddy," she said batting her eyes.

It was common knowledge that the weakness to every father was his little girl.

"Your still going to be punished but I guess we can get back to normal just as long as you behave yourself and stay with Draco a bit more."

"I will," she promised.

"That's my girl." he said. "Give your old man a hug Puss," he told her taking her in his arms and held her tightly. He had been upset himself punishing her, it was like he had been punishing him self as well.

Getting back to her room with her friends was a relief.

"Gods Hermione I missed you," she said embracing her.

"Has your father been horrid to you?" She asked.

"Nothing I didn't deserve," she gave her a smile. "Where are the two boys." she asked.

"In bed" said Hermione.

"Where I'm off too," she said. "Have you detention tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yup," she said back to her.

"At least we're going to be together then." She said.

-----------

A few days later Annabelle, Hermione and Harry walked down to Hagrid's hut in pitch darkness with Filch the old school care taker

They were going to be serving it with Hagrid so that was a good thing because he k new they didn't deserve what they were getting so that was going way on them, though he seemed down still after he had had to let Norbert go.

"Your going in to the forbidden tonight," they were told.

"But were about aloud" said Hermione.

"We're going in," they were told and that was that.

Traveling in Anna had to admit was freaky. She hoped scenically this was going to be her one and only time in the reforest,

She looked up at the half giant nervous but he gave her nothing in return but looked on gravely.

"Right," said Hagrid. "If your in trouble I want you to send up red sparks," he said to them.

"But Hagrid what are we up too? What are we looking for?"

"Something been killin the unicorns and what ever it is it is our job to go and find it," he said to them

"Right Hermione, Harry I want yer to go that way," he s aid to them gruffly. "Annabelle yers be heading off with me, yer two have fang n all," he told them.

After they had walked for a bit Annabelle still felt nervous. She hadn't been in a situation like this ever before.

She was looking for a cold bloody murderer and she didn't like it. At least she with Hagrid she thought.

Just then she saw something that truly froze her heart. Red sparks.

"Hagrid," she said to him

Alerted the elder lead her to her friends. When she got there Hermione was panicking and there was a centaur.

"You're alright Firenze?" Hagrid said to the animal.

"Yes," he said. "Your safe now Harry potter" he said and went off.

-----------------

Later that night the kids stayed up late. Annabelle looked at Harry and Hermione.

"So what are you saying Harry?" she asked. "Are you saying what ever was in the forest today that was Voldemort?" She asked.

Harry solemnly nodded.

"Do you think he's trying to, you know?" she said nervously.

"Yes Annabelle," he said. "I do think that he was trying to kill me. And if you to and Hermione hadn't been there I think things would have gone differently and I think I wouldn't be here now."

"No," she said to him, refusing to think what he was insinuating. She had lost her mother. The thought of losing her friend was beyond what she was willing to do.

"That's right," Hermione said. "Don't you remember the one thing he fears? Dumbledore, and as long as he is here, your safe. As long as he's here you cant be touched."


	11. Back so soon

Chapter 11

Things turned more serious with the up coming examinations and Hermione nagged the boys more than ever thought shed found the need to nag Anna was no there.

She had her father on her back.

Severus was still not happy with his daughter hanging out with her friends and she had to stay with Draco in his presence to avoid getting the evils.

Severus in the mean time made sure she spent at least half hour with him studying.

However her mother's death still seemed to be taking it toll as with the extra pressure of exams took its toll and two weeks before, she spent a night with him in floods once again.

"I want her back," she had sobbed in to his shoulder.

He had just rubbed soothing circles on her back and didn't told her not to cry , he had never told her to hold it in. he refused too. She had to let it go.

After that as she ever did she picked back up.

Soon people no longer wore robes but just their shirts wit there sleeves rolled up.

Exams took hold of the Hogwarts and a silence and frustration took hold of the castle tightly.

The fifth and the seventh years of course felt the pressure like no one else.

The Gryffindor four some also had a rough time as the first were also the best and they ticked of the day they had left.

Meals were treasured for the energy they gave both the students and children.

The last exam they had to face was history of magic.

After that they headed down to the lake for a break. Draco sat on the other side watching her as ever checking she was doing ok.

it was sweet really she thought that even though she didn't always show him the respect she should and yet he was always there for her regardless.

The only thing theta got to the group was Harry, and his scar that was very sore.

Suddenly he said something.

"Why didn't I see it before?" he muttered.

Suddenly he had a thought. They hadn't given on the thought that wit was Snape and yet they hadn't told Annabelle that as he had wanted to spare her feelings.

"Anna maybe you should stay behind." Then he ran off.

"Sorry," said Hermione and agreed, Ron didn't even merit her with an explanation.

She didn't get it what had she done.

Sighing she saw a blonde come over to her.

"Are you ok?"

"I am never going to get those three." she said to her friend.

"Come on Annabelle lets go to your fathers," he suggested. "We can hang out there for a while."

"No," she said not wanting to be comforted and wanted to be strong. "I'm going to my dorm room." she said and went off on owe.

Draco knew there was no point in rerasoning with her when she was going to be like this.

However little did she know that was going to be the worst choice she had ever made.

----------------

Quirrell smirked. Tonight was going to be the night he brought his master back to his former power.

He had got Dumbledore away and now he was going to occupy Snape.

-----------------

Anna ,

My darling girls its me. I've been in trouble lately and that's why I haven't been in contact sooner but I'm ok, and I'm alive darling.

I'm going to be in the forest tonight at nine darling please come we can go together.

Anna darling I love you in every corner off my heart.

Met me please honey,

Your mother, Jane Snape.

All thoughts of normality and all reason left her. The thought that she might just see her mother again, spread hope through her

She didn't go to dinner that night.

Severus knew something was wrong when she didn't turn up. She hadn't skipped dinner in months.

Shaking his head he thought she must be having a bad day. She had missed Jane awfully all years.

Hermione was shocked as well when she went to the dorm room Annabelle wasn't their either.

In truth the young Snape had gone to the kitchens to get food. Her mother might be hungry

Running down to the forest when it was time, Annabelle headed in to the forest.

It was dark and there was a slight shill on the wind.

She was slightly more fearful now she was alone but she had to go on.

When she had got in there far enough where she thought she might met her mother she called out for her.

"Mum," she whispered hopefully,

"Mummy," she begged. "Mum pleased I'm really scared." She asked.

Jane had to come out.

It was then she thought for the first time, what if it was a trick.

"Oh god." he had been such a fool. She should have gone to her father.

"Mummy, mummy I'm scared." A voice from behind mocked her.

"Professor," she said as he saw her defense professor. He didn't seem him self.

He wasn't so afraid now making her feel very uneasy.

"Your father will miss you, but don't worry, you'll be reunited with your dear mother soon." he said to her.

She shook her head. "I'm not ready too," she said shaking from heard to toe as she pulled her wand.

"Don't be a fool child." he sail. "You're not that great, but I wont tell your father that. I'll tell him his little _puss _died bravely." He teased.

"Stop it," she begged.

"Good bye Annabelle Snape." he said and with a wave of his wand she was surrounded by her greatest fear.

Fire.

He had finally got Severus Snape back. He had taken his daughter from him.

-----------------

When she had seen flames rising in the forest Sprout had run to the forest as she had been the only one available.

Snape and Dumbledore had already gone to the aid of Potter.

When she had got there she had been lucky to find w the fire hadn't spread to far, even though all the animals had been very distressed.

She had been shocked when she had seen the student on the floor, though she had thought she was dead when she first saw her it turned out she was wrong when she checked.

The child still breathed.


	12. Home

Chapter 12

When he had heard his child had been in danger by fire again Severus heart had broken.

It had been clear that she had tried to get out.

His poor baby had burns on her arms and she had fallen which again she clearly had, she had a few broken ribs but Pompfrey had her mended in a second, then she had left father and daughter alone.

"Oh my poor puss," he said to the unconscious girl.

He hadn't been there to defend her all over again.

Taking her tiny hand in his one he felt a tear fall down his face. "God I am so sorry baby." He said. "I'm sorry."

She didn't stir though.

"I love you my darling," he said.

He had come to her as soon as he heated what had gone on.

Bloody Quirrell good riddance he was dead.

He had pulled Annabelle in to there grudge match when she hadn't deserved it.

The next few days she woke up in started and stops.

Granger and Weasley left the hospital wing the night after the fire so when Severus was not there it was just Anna and Harry who seemed to think he had done the right thing not telling her what had gone on still but he hadn't him self for not being their for her when she had needed him.

"So are we four ok again," Ron had asked her.

"We're friends, and we're cool." She smiled at them.

The night she was realized was the night of the feast at the end of the year.

She was thrilled to be able to go with them as it turned out they were the wieners of the house cup beating Slytherin.

She was thrilled. She was so going to tease her father.

Smirking gat Draco she winked at him.

She got him good, she thought

"So we'll be seeing you next term!" Said Hermione as she and the boy got on the train.

"Sorry for being such gits." Ron told her.

"Don't worry." she grinned up at them. "I live with Severus Snape I'm used to totally gits." she joked with them.

"See you in the new term and have a great holiday!" Anna called to them. "You too!" she said kissing Draco's cheek as he got on the train.

"You two are going to come and visit me mother and father aren't you?" he asked.

"I am sure we will." she grinned.

Waving to the Gryffindors and threw Slytherin as they left for the respective homes.

Heading back up the drive to the castle she felt lonely.

She had got so used to all the other kids in the school being around and she begun to miss them just half an hour after they had gone.

She went to tea with Hagrid before heading back to her father's quarters where she got ready to go her self.

"Ready to go Annabelle," he asked her and they flu-ed to spinners end.

They eat on to the patio and she had an idea.

"Dad, can I do the garden up this summer?" she asked.

"If that what you want to do Puss." he said to her with a smirk.

"It is so good to be home dad," she worming her way in to his lap once she had had her dinner.

Wrapping his arms round her he kissed her fore head tenderly and rested his head on hers.

"I know, it's good to have you all to my self again, safely. You know when you got that note you should have come to your father," he told her looking at her sternly.

"I know dad but it think I was excited," she tried to defend her self. "I thought I was going to see her again dad. I thought my dream had come true. I guess got that really wrong," she told him.

"I guess so darling." he agreed.

"I wanted it to be her dad." She said and begun to sob in to his arms.

"I know my dear," he said.

After he had cheered her up with a game of exploding snap, she said exploding Snape for a laugh. That was what he was when he was angry at her.

At ten o'clock Severus had the pleasure of tucking his child in to bed.

Once she had her hot chocolate and drunk it he shut the door and sighed.

She was ok, and they were together. he knew he was going to protect her more than he had this year.

"I love you," he mumbled to her absently as he sat down and had a cup of tea before he turned in him self.

She was right. It was good to be home.


End file.
